


MJ Fixes the United States

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: to be completed... [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Michelle Jones fixes the US, Michelle Jones has magical powers, Michelle Jones-centric, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, References to real world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Michelle Jones isn't just a badass, she has magical abilities. Which she has had no need to use until now.At this particular moment, she has only one goal, to fix the sh!t show that is the United States.
Series: to be completed... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Michelle Jones: Badass with Magical Abilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PainInSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [PainInSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence). Log in to view. 



> I'm not American (I'm Australian) so I'm not meaning to directly offend anyone. The idea behind this is from Mrs_Understood.  
> This, folks, is gonna be a long one (hopefully).

Something that everyone should keep in mind is that Michelle Jones is not one to be messed with. She is known at school, in her neighborhood, and online, as a badass.

This is, of course, normal. What if she wasn’t only a badass? What if she also had magical abilities?

What if I told you, that yes, the insanely badass Michelle Jones does in fact, have magical abilities? How would that change your perspective of her?

Once upon a time, only her parents and brothers knew of her brothers and parents knew of her abilities. And once upon a time, she never used them outside of her apartment unless necessary.

Why does she do this? No one really knows.

Michelle had been okay with how the world and the United States as they were, until one day, she wasn’t.

This is where the Extraordinary Life and Tales of Michelle Jones begins.

* * *

Michelle Jones was sitting on the sofa in her family’s apartment, sketching something she saw earlier that day when the news came on.

A reporter was standing at what was usually a fairly busy street but now was crowded by people. On the screen underneath her, was #BlackLivesMatter hashtag. 

“Earlier today, a black man, George Floyd was killed after a police officer knelt on his neck for eight minutes and forty-nine seconds,” the reporter paused for a moment for effect, “Behind me are those who have gathered to protest in lieu of Floyd’s death,” Michelle looked up from her sketchbook, interested.

“President Donald Trump has yet to make a statement on the matter.” The news station changed to the daily weather.

Michelle had always known that the U.S. wasn’t perfect, hell, it wasn’t even great, but this was it. No longer would she keep her abilities hidden.

Something had to be done and she had the means ( _power_ ) to do so.

Snapping her sketchbook shut and standing up from the sofa. She couldn’t just go in with guns blazing, this needed some planning.

The next day, armed with a rough plan, Michelle set about putting that plan into action.

For today’s part of her plan, Michelle was decked out in jeans, a tee that said ‘Change NEEDED’, and a gray jacket.

_ ‘Hell, if I get arrested, it would be worth it’ _ she thought as she stepped out onto the balcony, the only place she could film from without anyone tracing the background back.

She grabbed the camera that she had tied into the billboards down the street and some other devices (definitely  _ not  _ every device in the United States) on her way out.

Michelle set up the camera on the outdoor table. With a simple and quick press of the ‘record’ button, she began.

“Sorry for interrupting whatever it was you were doing. My name is Michelle. Don’t bother trying to trace this, you won’t get anywhere. I look like any other  _ normal _ seventeen-year-old girl, let me tell you this, I am not normal, at least not in the common sense of magic. You see, I have magical abilities. Why am I telling you this? Well, as you all know, the United States has never been great, no matter what the President says, it’s not even good, I seek to change- no, fix that,” she paused, long enough for her words to sink in.

“Once again, do not bother to trace this, nor find any record on me online, I have heavily encrypted and anonymized both this and anything to do with me that can be found online.” Michelle clicked off the camera moments later.

Not too far below on street level, she could hear people chattering and muttering to one another about what she had just announced to the entirety of the United States.

Luckily, she had chosen a time where her parents were away for a few days and her brothers were out somewhere so she didn’t have to face them just yet.

* * *

**Peter** : MJ. What was that??

**MJ** : I have powers, the US is shit and I’m gonna fix it

**Peter** : Be careful, don’t get yourself arrested.

**MJ** : Peter, do you really think I’m the kind of person to just get arrested?

**Peter** : No…I just don’t want to see you get arrested and sentenced to prison for many years

**MJ** : I won’t. You have nothing to worry about.

* * *

After she logged off, Michelle set about planning phase two of her plan, which would be put into motion tomorrow as there weren’t enough hours left in today.

It felt good to use her abilities without having to hold back or be careful who was watching.


	3. UPDATE

This isn't a chapter.

Just wanted to let y'all know that this work: 'MJ fixes the United States' is going on hiatus until at least early December/late November, that is - if I'm still alive.

Why?

  * I want to focus on my schoolwork and bring my grades up
  * I have school camp for almost all of November
  * Other more personal reasons



* * *

This goes for a few of my multi and single chapters works on both this and my other account.

Notably:

  * Human [Ninjago]
  * See you on the fipside [DC: Arrowverse
  * (Barely) organized chaos [Ninjago]
  * Wishing Box [Ninjago]
  * Life [MCU]
  * Where are you now? [Ninjago]



* * *

Sorry guys, see you in a few months (hopefully).


End file.
